September 2019
Wednesday Version: v0.210.1 ;Hotter, Newer, Looks Changes: * Removed animated stars that appeared on various UI elements to indicate new items. Fixes: * Fixed Dr. Evil still being referred to as evil in some places, with the “Doctor Nice Guy” Skin equipped. * Improved stability when loading many graphics (such as when first opening the Missions window.) * Fixed several UI elements animating at different speeds based on your selected frame rate. * Fixed Skins’ availability appearing to not update upon purchase, if their Crusader is selected in the Skins window. * (Aug 30) Fixed buff dropdowns disappearing with some scaling options. * (Aug 30) Fixed the Skin effect selector disappearing with some scaling options. * (Aug 30) Viewing a locked skin that has no effects no longer appears as though there are effects. * (Aug 30) Fixed frame rate defaulting to 30, without updating your settings, when entering full-screen Friday Version: v0.210.2 ;Ice Cream Social Weekend Buff Features: * Added the Ice Cream Social weekend buff, starting at noon today. Changes: * Increased the upgrade costs of Bridget and Xygallix to match their bench slot. Fixes: * Minor memory usage improvements for long sessions Thursday Version: v0.211 ;Sasha's Schoolhouse Scourge, Tier 4 Features: * Updated the Sasha’s Schoolhouse Scourge event for Tier 4 * New Crusader: Aphelion the Distant * 5 New Objectives: ** Recruit Aphelion the Distant: Reach area 600 with a picky pixie. ** Jock Shock: Wade through the football team to reach area 700. ** After School Club: Reach area 750 with some passionate peers. ** High School Recap: Flip through the yearbook on your way to area 800. ** Supernatural Activities: Take a paranormal trip to area 850. Changes: * Opening single chests now uses the general rewards screen, which has been revamped slightly. ** Single chests are now much quicker to open. ** Improvements to opening multiple chests are in the works. Friday Version: v0.211.1 ;Eternal High School Weekend Buff Features: * Added the Eternal High School weekend buff, starting at noon today. Changes: * Added a 31st level to the Bonus Training talent. Fixes: * (Sept 12) Reduced some lag during animations when loading new graphics. * (Sept 12) Fixed Crusaders’ availability not updating properly when switching skins on objectives with tag restrictions. * (Sept 12) Fixed being unable to reset on some objectives. Friday Version: v0.212 ;Brooding Heroes Weekend Buff Changes: * Missions’ required tags are now sorted the same way for each mission. Fixes: * Fixed a case where Crusaders on the bench would display as both locked and unlocked. * Fixed some achievement tooltips overlapping their title and progress bar. * Fixed the rewards screen’s “claim all” button sometimes not appearing. * Fixed cards flipping in the rewards screen when clicked directly, even when not face-down. * Fixed Rosie’s “Stone Form” ability activating when any Crusader dropped below 50% health. * Fixed Frankie’s “Croon” timer not updating in tooltips. * Various text fixes. Thursday Version: v0.213 ;On a Mission Features: * Added two new challenge objectives. * Added several new enchantment and material missions, with emphasis on newer tags. * Added recruitment and gear missions for the remaining Tier 4 Crusaders. * Added a second jeweled chest slot to the challenge shop. * Added a second golden loot slot to the challenge shop. * It updates every 2 weeks like the other golden loot, but is offset by 1 week. Changes: * Up to 8 EP missions can now be active at a time. ** Increased from 7. * Reduced the cooldowns for receiving any Rare or Epic mission. ** Note: Recruitment and gear upgrade missions aren’t subject to this cooldown. * Play history entries for resets will now mention the highest level unlocked in that reset. * The Domo Arigato challenge now uses the Dr. Evil’s Summer Sabotage formation, and allows using Xygallix. Fixes: * Fixed a case where opening the crafting screen for a specific gear slot would show a previously selected gear slot * Fixed skins sometimes not showing properly in the chest screen. * The loot tab can now show trinket counts higher than 9999. * Fixed some tag-counting abilities only counting tags of which there were exactly 1. * Fixed Shenna’s third Legendary item saying it buffed Shenna’s DPS, instead of global DPS. See Also Category:News Archives